


Meet the Family

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [218]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets Phil's family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

Clint clenched his fists and unclenched them again. If Phil asked, he’d tell him it was because of the cold. But Phil didn’t really have to ask because he knew the real reason.

Phil took Clint’s gloved hand in his and intertwined them, ignoring the tiny flinch in Clint’s shoulders. “It’s okay. You’re going to be fine.”

“What if they don’t like me?” Clint asked worriedly into the scarf Phil wrapped around his neck a while ago.

“I can assure you that they’ll love you. You know why?” Clint shook his head. “Because I already do.” Phil delighted in seeing Clint smile.

And then Clint’s worried face comes back again. “But what if  _they_ don’t?”

“Then we’ll run away together. From them, From SHIELD, From everyone. If that’s what it takes for me to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Clint snorts and grins. “I think you’re forgetting the part about your mother being the director of the CIA, your father, a legend in MIB, your sister, a seasoned FBI agent and your best friend is Nicholas Fury. I don’t really think running away is an option here. Unless of course you want those four agencies on our tail.”

Phil scrunches up his nose and waves it off. “Details.”

They walk in idle chatter for a while until they arrive in a quaint 2-storey house that looked like every other house on the block. 

“Huh.” 

“What?”

Clint shrugs. “I don’t know. I just always thought your house would be… grand.”

“Just because my family is rich doesn’t mean we advertise it.” Phil rolls his eyes. “Now come on. Let’s get out of the cold.”

Phil climbed up the steps and just as he steps in front of the door, it swings open. 

“Phillip! You’re here!” The woman behind the door greeted with a hug. 

“Hi mom.” Phil greeted back. “This is-”

“Clinton Francis Barton.” A man, presumably Phil’s father, says from behind the woman. “Clint to his friends. SHIELD Agent. Specialist. Weapon of choice, Bow and Arrow.” 

“Dad!” Phil reprimanded. His father simply shrugged and mouthed  _what_ at Phil. “I thought you said no background checks?” 

“We didn’t.” Another woman, somewhere around Phil’s age, interrupts. “They asked Nick. I, on the other hand, was nice enough to maintain the element of surprise.” She squeezes through the doorway to hug her brother. “It’s nice to see you again, Phil.”

“Nice to see you too, Jen.”

Jen turns towards Clint and takes his hand. “You must be Clint. It’s so nice to finally meet you. My brother has been talking about you non-stop since you were recruited.”

Clint leans to the side to raise a  ~~smug~~  questioning eyebrow at Phil.

“Jen!” 

Jen turns to Phil and mouths a  _what_  at him. Like father, like daughter.

“Well, best we continue the introductions inside. You both must be freezing.” Phil’s mother tells them, ushering them all inside.

It wasn’t at all what Clint expected. Sure, he didn’t expect to be greeted with a gun in the face and a super futuristic-y house but he didn’t expect the night to go so normally either. The general feeling of hominess threw Clint a little. They even made dinner together. It was like being part of a very surreal sitcom. Clint can see it now.  _A family of spies, working to protect the world by day and be home for dinner on time._  Yeah. He doesn’t make very good slogans.

“So Clint,” Phil’s mother,  _Please, call me Emily,_  says. “tell us something about you.”

“Well, what would you like to know?” 

“Something about you. Something that’s not in your files.” His father, Kevin, says.

Phil sighs from beside Clint, who tries not to chuckle. “Well, I like cooking. But not when I’m alone. Usually I cook for Phil and sometimes Nat too, oh Nat is-”

“Black Widow. Recruited by Hawkeye into SHIELD. Level 7. Specialist. Weapon of choice: Widow’s Bite.” Jen recites.

“Is nothing sacred?” Phil cries out. 

“Sorry. I’m a fan.” Jen at least apologized for her snoopiness.

“I was going to say best friend, but I guess that works too.” Clint simply chuckles.

“What do you usually cook?” Kevin asks.

“I’m not really picky with food so I cook whatever Phil wants to eat. But mostly it’s Lasagna with extra cheese.”

“Extra cheese.” Emily finishes the sentence with him. “Still the same old Phillip.”

The night went on like that. Nice wholesome dinner with questions being fired back and forth as they got to know each other better. It was nice. More than nice. It was perfect.

“I’m so sorry about them.” Phil leans his head against the door after they were inside his old room. “They just don’t know when to keep their noses out.”

“It’s fine. It’s cute.” Clint chuckles sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Not exactly the word I’d use, but okay.” Phil moves to sit next to him, and he smiles. “I told you they’d like you.”

“I know. I’m glad.” Clint kisses his cheek and they lean their foreheads against each other.

“Too bad though, Running away would have been romantic.” Clint laughs at that until they both devolve into fits of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/117423429081/the-lack-of-schoolwork-is-unsettling-it-makes-me)


End file.
